The Rise of Flashstar
by samredlamb7
Summary: As a kit, Flash, Fish and Moth were abandoned by their parents, and found by ThunderClan. They are raised by a well respected tom and his mate, but Flashkit finds many enemies when he finds himself falling for a certain she-cat. When Flashpaw's loyalty is put to the test, he finds his true power, and his greatness. But darkness is all around him. Which path will he choose? R
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Flashstar

Chapter One

"Mother!" Flash called, looking around. "MOTHER!" He was in the middle of the forest, his brother, Fish and sister, Moth, were with him. "Where's mom?" he asked his siblings. Their mother had brought them to a place filled with the scents of cats and left them there.

"Squirrelflame!" they heard a cat call. "I hear something over here!" Soon, a black tom and ginger shecat appeared. "Intruders!" the cat snarled. The bigger ginger one swatted the black cat on the head.

"Duskpaw!" she scolded the tom. "They're just kits! Can't you see that?" She turned and looked at us. "Hello little ones," she purred. "Where's your mother?" I - being the leader of my siblings - gathered up the courage to talk to her.

"We-we don't know," I stuttered, shrinking back with my siblings. "P-please don't hurt us!" The shecat laughed and sniffed us.

"Looks like they're not even a moon old!" she told 'Duskpaw'. "We can bring them back to camp. Come on little ones." She picked my brother and I up in her jaws, motioning for Duskpaw to carry Moth. Soon, we arrived in a clearing full of cats. An anxious tortoiseshell tom greeted us, rushing up to Squirrelflame.

"Where have you been!?" he demanded. "The kits need you and-" he stopped when he saw us and his expression softened.

"Calm down Redflame! Duskpaw told me he heard trouble and so we went to check it out," Squirrelflame mewed once she had put my brother and I down. "We found these three without a mother."

"Rouges these days!" growled a powerful-looking she cat. Her eyes softened when she saw us. "What are your names little ones?" she asked.

"I'm Flash!" I said proudly, puffing out my chest. "My brother is Fish and my sister is Moth."

"Flashkit, Fishkit, and Mothkit," Squirrelflame decided. She shot a pleading glance at the powerful she cat and she nodded. "Welcome to ThunderClan little ones. That's Dovestar, our leader." The she cat smiled at us. "I must have not been paying attention," she said. "I would have heard you sooner." I shot a confused look at Dovestar, who laughed.

"I forget!" she purred. "I can hear and see things that are very far away." A dark grey tabby came up to her and licked her ear.

"She's talented," he purred.

"This is Bumblestripe!" purred Dovestar. "He's my mate. You've already met my son, Duskpaw." She nodded at the tom who helped bring me here. He had his mother's eyes. "And his mentor Squirrelflame, she'll be taking care of you. You can meet everyone else later, but for now, you should get some sleep." We were herded into a nursery of some sort and Squirrelflame curled around two sleeping kits. She motioned for us to join her.

"Are those your kits?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"That one's name is Firekit, after my grandfather," she pointed to a fiery ginger colored tom. She then pointed at a small black and white she cat. "And that's Nutkit, my daughter." I looked up at her, my siblings already asleep.

"What happened to your family?" I asked her.

"Well," she said. "My father, Bramblestar, and mother, Squirrelflight had gotten over a fight and were in love again. My mom died giving birth to Eaglefeather and I, and my father was heartbroken. He raised us well, naming me after my mother. He died just two moons ago, and Dovewing became Dovestar. We all thought Lionblaze would become leader, but he's deputy."

"Oh," said Flashkit, curling up in a little ball, yawning. "That's sad." He looked up at Squirrelflame with big eyes. "Did my mama not want me and my brother and sister anymore?" he asked. "What did we do wrong?" For once, Squirrelflame could not answer the young tom's question. His expression grew sad and he sighed, drifting off to sleep. Squirrelflame licked his head.

"Sleep little warrior," she purred. "I'll still be here in the morning."

_Flash was bouncing around with his siblings in a warm den, filled with leaves and moss. His brother, Fish, was sneaking up on an unsuspecting Moth, who was batting at a butterfly. Asleep in a corner was his mother, Tinker. She was a pretty light ginger tabby. Curled up with her were Flash's other brothers, who were three moons older than him. Their names were Boulder and Eagle. Soon, their father entered the den, his tall black frame casting a large shadow._

_ "Hello Tadpole," purred Tinker, rushing up to lick her mate. "What's going on?" Tadpole ushered something silently to her, and nodded grimly. They padded out of the den. _This, _Flashkit remembered. _Was the day before he and his siblings were taken away. He and his siblings had remained in the den. But not, he found himself following his parents.

_ "We can't keep them all Tinker," sighed Tadpole, licking his mate's head. "It's almost leafbare and we barely have enough for ourselves, Boulder and Eagle. Not to mention three more kits."_

_ "But Tadpole!" Tinker argued, only to be silenced by her mate._

_ "I know you love them," he sighed. "And I do too, but it's for the best." He stopped and thought for a moment. "We could give them to the Clan cats, like my mother did with my siblings Hawkfrost and Mothwing. Let the Clans raise them, and then take them back when they're all grown up."_

_ "But what if they don't remember us?" Tinker whispered._

_ "Of course they'll remember us!" Tadpole purred, wrapping his tail around his mate, pulling her close. "They are our kits after all, and they ought to remember their brothers too... I wish things could be different, I really do, but it's for the best, Tinker." Tinker sobbed into her mate's shoulder. Tadpole wiped the tears away from her eyes._

_ "Alright," Tinker said shakily. "They're probably asleep now, it's best we do it then." Tadpole nodded and walked back to the den with Tinker. Flashkit saw them both leaving with bundles of fur in their jaws. _That's us! _Flashkit realized sadly. _I wish they would've let us stay...

Flashkit woke with a start, to find a bigger kit on top of him.

"Watch where you're going!" he growled. The kit - a she kit - flattened her ears and backed away.

"Fallenkit!" a white queen with grey patches scolded. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry mama," the black kit squeaked. Flashkit noticed she had one grey forepaw. "Sorry Flashkit." She padded away, and Squirrelflame stirred.

"What do I look like?" Flashkit asked suddenly. He had never really gotten a chance to look at himself. Squirrelflame purred.

"You're a little black tom with a ginger stripe running down your back!" she said. Flashkit nodded. He looked a little like his siblings! Mothkit was a white she cat with ginger paws and a black face and tail. She also had a ginger stripe running down her back. Fishkit was a small black kit with ginger splotches all over his pelt. There was even one over his left eye! All three of the kits had strange eyes. Mothkit's were almost silver, Fishkit had bright yellow-green eyes, and Flashkit had one brilliant green eye and one baby blue eye.

"Will the other kits like us?" Mothkit asked, peering up from under her tail. Nutkit and Firekit were still sleeping, and Fallenkit had gone outside to play with five other kits. The nursery had been expanded, because after the war, everyone wanted to have kits. Squirrelshine just purred and told them to go find out themselves. Flashkit, being the leader, scampered out of the nursery first, only to bump into a large black and brown tomkit.

"Watch where you're going _kittypet!_" spat the tom. "You and your siblings don't belong here!"

"Splotchkit-" Fallenkit began, but the older tom cut her off.

"They don't!" he growled. "They should go back to the scum they came from."

"Hey!" Flashkit growled. "We have a right to be here! And we're no kittypets! We were loners before this!"

"Well then where's your mommy?" sneered Splotchkit. "Did they not want you anymore? Did your mommy and daddy not love you?" Fishkit and Mothkit were backing away, whimpering, but Flashkit never stood down from a fight. Not not, not ever. Just as he was about to snap at the older tom's throat, a pale grey she cat came out of the nursery.

"That's enough son!" she snapped, looking at Splotchkit hardly. "Make the new kits feel welcome."

"Ok mother," Splotchkit mewed innocently, but Flashkit could detect an icy undertone, as if Splotchkit was just waiting for his mother to leave so he could attack Flashkit. Once the shecat - Icefeather - was gone, Splotchkit lead Flashkit away from the others.

"Listen squirt," he growled. "Fallenkit's mine, got that? Stay away from her, and I won't hurt you. Get involved-" He unsheathed his claws and pulled it across the air in front of his neck. "You're dead. Got it?" Flashkit nodded, but like always, Flashkit never backed down from a fight. So in that moment, Flashkit took Splotchkit as an enemy, and set an impossible goal.

To get Fallenkit to be his mate one day.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry I haven't been very active on FanFiction. A lot has been going on. Don't worry, I'm still working on Motherless, expect an update before the month is over. Again, sorry, don't eat me! If you review, I'll give you a Flashkit plushie!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two(three moons later)

Flashkit knew his goal was basically impossible. After all, Splotchkit had basically sworn to kill him if he made a move. Flashkit could see him, scampering around with Fallenkit as though nothing had happened. Flashkit had the common sense to stay away, for now, at least. So instead, he went to where his siblings were playing with another kit. She was a ginger tabby. You would not have been able to tell whether or not she and Fallenkit were related except for their lone gray forepaw.

"Flashkit!" Fishkit welcomed his brother, rubbing against him. "Meet Applekit." The she cat nodded shyly and went off with Mothkit. "Wanna go play with Nutkit and Firekit?" Flashkit's brother offered. Flashkit shook his head.

"I want to observe Splotchkit," he told his brother. "Find out his weaknesses." Fishkit just smiled.

"Don't get yourself killed!" he purred, then ran off to find their adopted siblings. Splotchkit lead Fallenkit and two other toms back behind the nursery. Flashkit hopped onto the branch of a tree, and hid in an abandoned woodpecker nest. Fallenkit yawned and went to the nursery after playing a while, and the three toms began to speak.

"We have to get rid of those loners!" spat Splotchkit, lashing his tail. "Send them back to where they came from!"

"Yeah!" jeered a dark brown tabby. "They don't belong here."

"Glad to see you agree, Woodkit," Splotchkit said to his brother. "Cedarkit, do you stand with us?" The black tom looked up and nodded, seeming indifferent to Flashkit's fate.

"What do you have against him, brother?" asked Cedarkit. "Just so I know the circumstances."

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Splotchkit. "He comes into the Clan and already acts like he owns the place!" He bristled. "And he's trying to make a move on Fallenkit!" He was growling. Cedarkit raised his tail for peace.

"Woodkit and I know how attractive you find Fallenkit," he began. "But we mustn't take this too far. I mean, I know we are going to be apprenticed soon, but the deputy's son's mate is his surrogate mother. We don't need to be making enemies in high places."

"True," Splotchkit reasoned. "But I still want him gone. We can try to annoy him to his breaking point until he snaps. Then _someone _will _have _to force him to leave." Woodkit and Cedarkit nodded, it seemed like a good plan. What they did not know was that Flashkit was listening to the whole thing. When the group disbanded and left, Flashkit scampered down the tree. He would make his parents proud. He _would _become a warrior, and those three were not going to stop him now.

When Flashkit made his way around to the front of the nursery, he saw Icefeather and a dark brown and black tabby grooming a squirming Splotchkit, Cedarkit, and Woodkit.

"I'm clean enough mother!" snapped Splotchkit, escaping his mother's grasp. Cedarkit tried to do the same, but his mother clamped down on his tail and licked his head once more. Woodkit just gave into the grooming, shooting glares at his father.

"There!" Icefeather purred, looking her kits over. "Don't they look lovely Eaglefeather?"

"Yes," he purred. "Yes they do." This, Flashkit realized, was Squirrelflame's brother. How could anyone related to Squirrelflame be as cold and harsh as Splotchkit was? Flashkit honestly had no idea, and he was smart for a kit his age. So he put two and realized the three snobby kits were going to be apprenticed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Dovestar yowled. Flashkit watched with the other younger kits outside the nursery entrance.

"Today," continued Dovestar. "Is a great day for ThunderClan. Because today, there will be three new apprentices!" Cats yowled their approval, and Splotchkit, Woodkit and Cedarkit made their way to the front through the mass of cats.

"Woodkit," Dovestar began. "From this day forward until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Woodpaw." She scanned the faces of the cats gathered. "Ivoryclaw will be your mentor." Redflame's sister got up gracefully from the crowd to touch noses with her new apprentice. She lead him over to the edge of the circle of cats.

"Cedarkit," Dovestar continued. "From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Cedarpaw." Again, she scanned the cats gathered, searching for an apprentice for the young tomcat. "Hollyheart will be your mentor." A shecat stood from where she was seated between two cats, Toadstep and Ivypool - her parents. She touched noses with Cedarpaw and lead him over to where his brother was seated.

"And last but certainly not least," Dovestar purred. "Splotchkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Splotchpaw." She didn't even have to search for a mentor for him, she had it planned. "Redflame will be your mentor." Flashkit did a mental thank you to StarClan. Redflame was his foster dad, and he had taken Flashkit and his siblings in as his own. He and Squirrelflame loved them very much. With Splotchpaw under his watchful eye, he could do nothing to harm Flashkit.

This realization seemed to reach Splotchpaw, and his eyes flashed with pure fury when Redflame was leading him away. Though he very much admired the tortoiseshell tom, not only for his rare coat but his battle strength, he had wanted to torture Flashkit. This was a slight complication in his plan now.

"There is one more ceremony to perform," Dovestar said, preventing the cats from leaving. "Today, I am pleased to say, there will be four new warriors." Duskpaw's eyes shone through the crowd. Flashkit knew then that Dovestar's kits were becoming warriors.

"Squirrelflame, Lionblaze, Eaglefeather and Moleclaw," Dovestar continued. "Have Duskpaw, Blazepaw, Heatherpaw and Mousepaw completed their warrior training to the best of their ability and are they ready to become warriors?" All the mentors replied yes. "Then do you, my children, promise to uphold the warrior code and serve your Clan until the day you die?"

"I do!" they all yowled.

"Than by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names," Dovestar purred. "Duskpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Duskstorm. ThunderClan honors you for your bravery and loyalty." She touched her daughter's forehead with her nose. She then repeated the ceremony three more times.

"Duskstorm! Blazestripe! Heatherwind! Mousefang!" the Clan cheered. Flashkit cheered with them. Had it not been for Duskstorm, he and his siblings would not be where they were today.

"That'll be us one day!" Fallenkit purred, pressing against her friend. "We'll be warriors together!" Flashkit smiled at his friend, and sent a cocky smile at Splotchpaw as he passed. The brown and black tom was glaring at him, as if to say, 'You're dead meat.' Flashkit just widened his grin, because Redflame was walking up to them.

"Hi Redflame!" he purred, rubbing up against the tom's legs. "You'll be a great mentor."

"How many times have I told you, Flashkit," purred Redflame. "Call me dad."

"Daddy!" Nutkit and Firekit squeaked, rushing over to him. They were only three moons old, while Flashkit and his siblings were four and a half. Redflame purred and twined his tail with Squirrelflame's. Flashkit smiled, he had one big happy family.

But there was still the memory of his parents in his dream haunting him. They gave them away, but they wanted him and his siblings back one day. Flashkit didn't think he wanted to go back, he was happy here.

After the happy family gathering, Flashkit padded outside to play. His siblings were already occupied. Fishkit was very attatched to their adopted siblings, whilst Mothkit and Applekit were inseprable. Flashkit sighed, and started heading towards Fallenkit. Splotchpaw beat him to it, though, and briskly lead Fallenkit away, starting a light conversation. Flashkit scowled, and followed the pair.

"Congradulations on becoming an apprentice," Fallenkit purred, her tone was only friendly though, which relieved young Flashkit. Splotchpaw seemed annoyed by this fact, and persisted. He tried to woe the young she cat, flexing his muscles and puffing out his chest, trying to appear bigger and stronger. Fallenkit, though, didn't notice, as she was scanning the clearing, as if looking for someone.

"What?" asked Splotchpaw, clearly annoyed.

"I was just looking for Flashkit," Fallenkit mewed softly. "I mean, his siblings are off playing and he's probably on his own." Indeed Flashkit was, he was sitting at the corner of the nursery. He had very good hearing, almost as good as Dovestar's, just not long distance, and was listening in on the conversation. Splotchpaw shot a glare Flashkit's way when Fallenkit was not watching.

"Why are you so horrible to him?" Fallenkit suddenly asked. "What'd he ever do to you?" Flashkit could see Splotchpaw's fur begin to bristle, but he forced it to lie flat.

"What'dya mean?" asked Splotchpaw, obviously trying to veer away from the subject. Fallenkit growled.

"Do you really think I'm that daft that I wouldn't notice, Splotchpaw," Fallenkit growled. "You are terrible to him! You and your brothers, always pushing him around and bullying him since the day he and his siblings arived. We're only a moon younger than you three, and you treat him different than you treat me."

"Fallenki-"

"Don't you 'Fallenkit' me, Splotchpaw, you even treat his siblings with _some _respect. But not him. Why?" Fallenkit was bristling now, this conversation had obviously not gone the way Splotchpaw wanted.

"Well - well - be-beca-ause," Splotchpaw stuttered, trying to find a way out of answering. He probably knew his answer would anger Fallenkit even more.

"Because _what_, Splotchpaw!" growled Fallenkit. "Please, enlighten me." Splotchpaw gulped, gained courage, and began speaking once more.

"Because, Fallenkit," he began, gaining confidence slowly. "Since the first time I laid eyes on you, I wanted you to be mine. I love you, simple and plain. And when _he _came, I saw my emotions for you reflecting in his eyes. I was jealous of all the time you two spent together." He pasued, letting the first part sink in, then continued.

"So I tried to get him to leave," Splotchpaw said. "So I could have you to myself. The end." He finished, looking timidly at Fallenkit, whose mouth was hanging open slightly. She closed her eyes, and upon opening them, wore a glare so strong all the Dark Forest would have cringed.

"YOU'VE BEEN HORRIBLE TO HIM BECAUSE OF ME!?" Fallenkit screech, walking threateningly towards Splotchpaw. "I AM NOT A PRZE TO BE WON! I'LL CHOSE MY OWN FATE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" She stormed off to behind the nursery, and Flashkit naturally followed her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, playing dumb. He had, after all, heard the whole conversation.

"Splotchpaw," growled Fallenkit. "He's been such a jerk to you. And it's because of me." She hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" said Flashkit. "Sorry because you're the most amazing friend I've ever had? Don't be, you're probably the most important cat in my life right now, and I thank you for that. Splotchpaw will be what he wants to be." Fallenkit shot him a thankful glance. Flashkit figured she'd forget about the spat in a couple of days.

He went off on his own, and decided to go exploring. He climbed a tree and hopped from branch to branch from tree to tree until he reached what he thought was the training hollow. A bird squaked behind him, startling the young kit. He fell from the tree and landed with a thud onto the moss below. He couldn't feel one of his hind paws.

"Well well well," a voice chuckled. "If it isn't the little rouge scum, all alone." The cat snickered, and Flashkit couldn't see him. His vision was blury from the burning pain in his other legs. "Guess I'll just have to put you out of your missery, now don't I?" The last thing Flashkit remembered was a swishing sound, the glint of white claws, and unimaginable pain as he saw the blood splash up from his side. Then, the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(two moons later)

Flashkit sat grudingly in the Medicine Den. It was his second moon of therapy. He still didn't know who his attacker had been, but he had a pretty good idea. Though when he told people of his suspicions, they just shook thier heads and told him he must have been seeing things. He was more upset than usual today, because his siblings and friends had been made apprentices without him.

Fishpaw was Blossomfall's apprentice, Mothpaw was Cherrybreeze's apprentice, Applepaw was Poppyfrost's apprentice, and Fallenpaw was now Blazestripe's apprentice. To make matters worse, Fallenpaw and Splotchpaw had made up, and now were seemingly the best of friends. Fallenpaw used to visit Flashkit all the time, but now it was rare. After all, she did have Splotchpaw to hang around with.

And through this, people didn't even know if Flashkit was fit enough to be a warrior now, his hindleg was still healing, and it'd take at least another half a moon. He'd have to work really hard if he was going to catch up to his siblings.

"Hold still," Frostpool said, changing the dressing on his leg. She was Jayfeather's apprentice. "There," she said when she finished. She turned to Flashkit. "Your leg is healing faster than it should..." she mused. "You'll be out of here in a couple of sunrises. At this, Flashkit brightened. "You can even have your ceremony now," said Frostpool. Soon, the ceremony was performed and Flashpaw became Lillymist's apprentice.

After training till dark, Flashpaw curled into his new nest in the apprentice den. He scowled when he saw that Fallenpaw and Splotchpaw shared a nest. What he didn't know was that Fallenpaw was peeking at him from under her tail. The shecat wouldn't admit it, but she missed her friend. Splotchpaw curled his tail protectively around her and she sighed. Applepaw nudged her nest closer to his.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all," Flashpaw purred, happy to have a friend. His siblings curled up in their nests by him, and Cedarpaw and Woodpaw glared at him from where they slept near their brother and Fallenpaw.

Flashpaw tucked his head under his tail and fell into a deep sleep.

"You've got some catching up to do if you want to be made a warrior alongside your siblings," Lillymist mewed, and her apprentice nodded. "I know you'll make a great warrior if you keep your enthusiasim." Flashpaw nodded vigorously.

"What are we doing today?" he asked. "Are we going to practice hunting? Like we did yesterday?" Lillymist shook her head.

"Today," she began. "We are going to start your battle training." Flashpaw bounced up and down, and Lillymist purred. "I remember when I was an apprentice with my brother, Moleclaw. We were just like you..." Flashpaw smiled, and Lillymist began to show him some moves.

Halfway through their training, Splotchpaw, Fallenpaw, Redflame and Blazestripe arrived.

"Greetings," purred Lillymist, brushing up against her mate, Blazestripe's, fur. "What brings you guys here?"

"Just some battle training," Blazestripe purred. He very much resembled his father, Toadstep. He had black and white splotched fur with green eyes. His mother was Ivypool.

"I've got an idea," said Redflame, wanting to test his foster son's skills. "How about Splotchpaw and Flashpaw spar a bit? Just so we can see how much Flashpaw has progressed." Splotchpaw's eyes darkened.

"This should be fun," he chuckled, unsheathing his claws.

"Whoa there!" Redflame scolded his apprentice. "Claws sheathed! You wouldn't want to hurt a clanmate, would you?"

"Of course not!" Splotchpaw said with mock innocence. "It's just a habbit before I begin to spar!" When Redflame was looking away he smirked at Flashpaw.

"Scared?" he spat.

"You wish," Flashpaw growled. Their mentors suddenly turned to look at them and Redflame nodded.

"Begin!" As soon as the call to start left Redflame's mouth, Splotchpaw charged at the younger apprentice, diving under his belly. Flashpaw flipped out of the way like a pro, kicking Splotchpaw in the face as he jumped. His rival growled and scampered up, charging at Flashpaw again.

Flashpaw easily sidestepped him, his rival's rage making him unruly and erratic. Redflame was shaking his head, obviously dissapointed in his apprentice's performance. Flashpaw jumped onto Splotchpaw's back and boxed his ears like Lillymist had shown him, jumping sideways before Splotchpaw could crush him under his weight.

Splotchpaw got up, completely livid. He unsheathed his claws and slashed across Flashpaw's muzzle. Flashpaw growled, blood dripping from his nose, and dodged his furious attacks. If he fought back he'd only get in trouble.

"Enough!" Redflame roared, pinning his apprentice down. "What were you thinking!? You mouse-brained fool! You could have hurt him!" Splotchpaw flattened his ears, hissing. "And just because you were loosing! I'm ashamed of you! He's been training for two moonrises and can already beat you because of your recklessness! I'll be reporting this to Dovestar! Now shoo! Go clean up the elder's den!" Splotchpaw stormed off, still hissing.

"Now do you understand my suspicions?" Flashpaw growled at Fallenpaw, who had watched, horrified, as the fight had raged on.

"I-I'm sorry!" she started, close to tears. "I didn't think he'd be so horrible!"

"It's too late for appologies!" Flashpaw splat. "You were my only friend and you abandoned me when I needed you most. I thought you were better than that! Now I can see your as bad as him!"

"Flashpaw!" Lillymist scolded. "Don't be so hard on her!" Blazestrike nodded, growling.

"No," said Fallenpaw softly. "He's right. I've been horrible to him." Her eyes were pleading him silently. "I just hope he'll forgive me one day." Flashpaw growled and leaped into a tree, racing away before anyone else could follow him. Soon, he was at the lake's edge. Where, surprisingly, he found Applepaw.

"Hi, Flashpaw," she mewed softly. "What brings you here?"

"Life," Flashpaw growled, swiping his paw on the water.

"How so?" asked Applepaw, concern glinting in her light green eyes.

"Splotchpaw's being a jerk, for one," Flashpaw mewed. "And you're sister expects me to forgive her after all the pain she put me through." He laughed. "Like that'll be happening any time soon." Applepaw's eyes softened.

"You know," she said, dragging her tail on the water. "Sometimes holding grudges isn't the answer. We can all see how much Splotchpaw loves my sister." At this, Flashpaw growled, but Applepaw continued. "But that's not really a bad thing. He's just trying to do what he thinks is best. That's where his stupidity comes in. But you know you could never stay mad at her for too long." Flashpaw thought he detected a hint of bitterness in his friend's tone, but he shook the notion away.

"You're right," he sighed, hanging his head in shame. "But she can never fully heal the wounds she's inflicted on my heart."

"I know," she said, a growl undertoning her mew. She looked away swiftly. "I-I better go."

Flashpaw stared after her, confused.

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of putting Motherless on hold for a little while to work on this story. Review and tell me what you think. Comments and critique are always welcomed! I want to know how I'm doing to improve my writing. But please, no flames. **

**You know you wanna review.**

**It's that little box right down there.**

**All ya gotta do it type something encouraging and I update sooner.**

**Plus you'll get a plushie.**

**I'll do review answers at the bottom from now on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There will be another one at the bottom, just FYI. Thank you for all the people who reviewed! You kept me going! *throws Flashpaw plushies at all of them***

* * *

Chapter Four

When Flashpaw padded into camp, he was surprised to find not one, but _two _pairs of eyes glaring at him. One a dark amber, the other almost silver. He was shocked. Before Splotchpaw could storm up to him, he leaped over to Mothpaw, who was glaring at him.

"What?" he asked, utterly confused. His sister had never given him _this _look before.

"Toms," she muttered, rolling her silver eyes. They almost looked white with the sunlight glaring off of them. "You're just _so _clueless." She flicked her tail back and forth, then smiled at her brother, barely containing her laughter. She whacked him on the head with her tail. "But then again, all toms are."

"Hey!" Flashpaw growled, playfully batting his sister. "I'm not _that _bad, right? I mean, there are many worse toms in this Clan."

"Like?" his sister countered, purring. She obviously knew what his responce was going to be, but she liked making her brother say things he _really _didn't want to.

"Splotchpaw," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Mothpaw purred.

"Splotchpaw," he said, a little louder.

"I still can't hear you!" Mothpaw purred, giggling. Flashpaw let out an irritating growl and spat out.

"I said Splotchpaw!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, two shadows appeared behind Flashpaw. He gulped, and turned. In front of him were Cedarpaw and Woodpaw, both of them had their pelts fluffed up in anger.

"_What _about our _brother_?" they asked, barely sparing Mothpaw a second glance. She rolled her eyes as her brother tried to make himself look bigger, and padded up in front of him. At the sight of Mothpaw, Woodpaw tried to make himself look cool, calm and collective. She snorted.

"My brother was just telling me who he had to spar today," she said calmly. "And how Splotchpaw gave him that nasty cut on his muzzle." Cedarpaw and Woodpaw sneered, obviously happy with her answer.

"Glad he tought you a lesson," Cedarpaw chuckled darkly. Woodpaw nodded, and followed his brother as they walked over to the apprentice den. Flashpaw recalled that as a kit, Cedarpaw had been more reasonable. Apparently, apprenticeship had gotten to his head.

"Thanks," he told his sister, nudging her playfully. "You saved me a couple nasty wounds." She smiled.

"I doubt Woodpaw would hurt you in front of me though," she mewed. Flashpaw shot her a confused look, showing her he obviously didn't get it. She rolled her eyes. "Toms, they never get _anything_!" she muttered under her breath, retreating to the tree stump, where Applepaw was beckoning her. They began to share a very large dove.

When Mothpaw was gone, Fallenpaw crept out of the shadows, holding a fat rabbit in her jaws.

"Gone to share it with Splotchpaw?" Flashpaw said coldly. She looked at him sadly.

"N-no," she stuttered, setting it down. "I was wondering if you'd like to share it with me." At this, Flashpaw almost fell over in shock.

"It's the least I could do," she continued, beginning to ramble. "I mean, I was horrible to you. You were right, I _did _dessert you. And I'm so so sooo-" Flashpaw cut her off, purring. He nuzzled her.

"Oh Fallenpaw," he purred. "You should know by now, I could never stay mad at you for long." Fallenpaw smiled, and sat down next to Flashpaw, tucking into the juicy rabbit.

"What is it?" Flashpaw asked, slightly irritated. Fallenpaw knew he _hated _surprises, but she had her fluffy, plumed tail over his eyes so he couldn't see.

"You can look now!" she purred, taking her tail away from his eyes. His expression brightened at what he saw. Her old nest with Splotchpaw was smaller, and his moss nest had been widened, and improved. Flax leaves were weaved through to keep out water, and soft feathers were scattered in the hollow dip in the moss.

"My nest!" he purred, licking her ears.

"_Our _nest, silly!" Fallenpaw purred, eyes softening when she looked at Flashpaw. Applepaw was already curled up asleep in her nest, which was slightly farther away then it had been before. Flashpaw could see his siblings' nests near Applepaw's. They were all on the same side of the den.

"And by our siblings!" he purred, nuzzling her. He could hear chattering outside, and an occasional sneer, and flattened his ears. "Splothpaw and his brothers are coming," he hissed. Fallenpaw flicked her tail.

"Don't let them get to you," she said, pressing up against him. She patted the nest and they curled up together, preparing for Splotchpaw's arrival. When he entered the den, he wore a happy expression, then turned his gaze towards his nest. His eyes darkened, seeing its size had gone down. He growled.

"What happened?" asked Cedarpaw from behind him.

"Yeah, what happened?" Woodpaw echoed. Splotchpaw turned his gaze to Flashpaw and Fallenpaw.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he hissed to Fallenpaw. She got up calmly and walked over to him.

"I realized the cat you really are," she said simply. "Mean and cruel. Flashpaw is twice the cat you are!" Cedarpaw and Woodpaw walked behind their brother. All three toms were sneering.

"_Flashpaw_?" he snarled. "Better than _me_? Are we talking about the same cat?"

"Oh shut up Splotchpaw!" she hissed. "I saw him beat you at training!" Splotchpaw hissed and clawed her across the ear. Fallenpaw gaped at him and rushed out of the den. Flashpaw narrowed his eyes at Splotchpaw, who had fallen back, surprised at what he had done.

"Way to go, Mr. Lady Man!" he hissed, running after Fallenpaw. "Fallenpaw! Wait up!" He found her by the lake, and went to comfort her. When he bounded up to her, she moved her head out of the way.

"Hey," he cooed. "It's alright, lemme see." She sighed and put her ears down slightly and turned around. A long puffy red gash went across her muzzle; blood still trickling down softly into the lapping waves at their paws.

_Drip_

_ Drip_

_ Drip _

The ruby red droplets turned pink when they touched the water, but gently faded to blue to the rythm of the waves. Flashpaw had her gently touch her muzzle to the water, it would sting a little at first, because it was a fresh wound. Fallenpaw cringed as she touched her muzzle to the water, but the pain eventually faded and gave way to relief. Flashpaw could see her relax as the pain went away, and she smiled at him.

"It'll heal," she said. "It wasn't very deep, it was more the act then the wound that hurt, you know?"

"Yeah," said Flashpaw. "I know." He then smiled as a though occured to him. Fallenpaw seemed to realize it too.

"We'll have matching scars!" she purred, pressing up against him. They sat there for a while, the soft, sandy soil underneath their paws and water lapping at their feet, gazing up at the stars and the moon.

"It's beautiful," Fallenpaw purred. And right before Flashpaw could open his mouth to respond, she slapped her tail over his muzzle. "Before you do it, don't say anything cheesy like, 'not as beautiful as you'. That stuff really doesn't work."

"I'll just shut up then," Flashpaw purred cheekily. Fallenpaw stuck her tongue out at him and they pressed their pelts together.

"You know," Fallenpaw whispered. "I never really _loved _Splotchpaw. I just went along with it because _you _had never told me that you loved me. Only Splotchpaw did that. Sure, he _told _me that you liked me, but _you _never said _anything._" She smiled. "I guess toms are just thick sometimes. But you're special, and that's why I love _you _too." Flashpaw broke out purring, and licked Fallenpaw's ear.

"So," he said. "Fallenpaw. When we're warriors, will you be my mate?" Fallenpaw gave him an odd look, then burst out laughing.

"What kind of question is that!?" she purred. "Of course!" They heard movement in the bushes behind them, and a ginger tabby pelt racing away from the two apprentices.

"Oh no," Fallenpaw whispered, a pained expression on her face. "Applepaw!"

"What?" asked Flashpaw, still not seeing the point.

"She likes you," Fallenpaw mewed back, distressed. "It was obvious. I have to go talk to her!" Before Flashpaw could do anything, or even react, Fallenpaw was racing through the forest after her sister.

"Applepaw!" she called. "Wait up!" Flashpaw - after getting over momentary shock - raced after them. He leaped from tree to tree, landing silently in a very familiar birch behind the nursery, and hid in the old woodpecker nest. Applepaw was sitting down, sulking, and Fallenpaw had just cought up to her.

"You promised!" Applepaw hissed. "That you, would give me a chance!"

"I did!" Fallenpaw growled. "I was with Splotchpaw for a while, but the guilt caught up to me and I-"

"You what!?" hissed Applepaw. "You couldn't wait just a couple more sunrises for your sister to make a move. I could have _had _him if you didn't give in!"

"Well _sorry!_" Fallenpaw spat. "That I love him too!"

"But I loved him first!" Applepaw hissed. "I loved him since the first time I saw him! I was just too shy to do anything about it!"

"I never said I didn-"

"Oh shut up!" Applepaw hissed. "At first, you only liked him to make Splotchpaw jealous!"

"No-"

"Yes Fallenpaw, yes you did, and now, you just crave attention like you always have! You always get what _I _want! I think you only started liking him when _I _told _you _that _I _liked him! You always have to be better than me, don't you! Better at hunting, fighting, more charming, pretty and talented! I'm sick of it! Sick of seeing mom and dad's bright smiles when they see you and then having it falter when they see me! I'm tired of being a dissapointment! I'm tired of being second best!" Applepaw was crying now, and collapsed on the ground, sobs wracking her body.

"It's ok Applepaw," Fallenpaw cooed. "No one thinks your second best. You're just seeing things. It's ok, come on, let's get back to camp." Applepaw was too dazed to protest, so she let her sister wipe her tears away as they headed out from behind the nursery to camp.

~ The Next Night~

Dovestar let out a yowl and Flashpaw scampered to join the gathering cats.

"As you know," said Dovestar. "Today is the day we're going to the gathering, the following cats will attend. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Redflame, Eaglefeather, Icefeather, Dapplebreeze, Ivypool, Blossomfall, Fallenpaw, Applepaw, Mothpaw, Fishpaw and Flashpaw." I smiled widely. My first Gathering! All the cats gathered at the camp exit to leave, and Dovewing took off.

We all raced after her, soon reaching the lake. There was a log going all the way across to a small island. Flashpaw shot an uneasy look at his foster father, Redflame, who smiled and nudged him foward. Flashpaw quickly scampered across the slipery log, and all the other cats followed. It seemed as if they were the last ones there. Dovestar climbed up a tall tree while Lionblaze sat at the roots.

"Let the Gathering begin!" The RiverClan leader - Mistystar - yowled.

"Where's Blackstar?" Redflame wondered aloud. The ShadowClan leader was not at his usual spot, and a tom stood in the shadows in his place.

"I shall start," the shadowy tom said, stepping out of the shadows. Flashpaw, Fishpaw and Mothpaw all gasped collectively. It was Tadpole, their father.

"I am Tadpolestar," he began, greeting the cats. "Sadly, Blackstar and Rowanclaw passed away due to an outburst of greencough, and Littlecloud recieved a vision saying I was to be leader."

"Tadpolestar! Tadpolestar!" the cats called out; mainly ShadowClan.

"ShadowClan is doing well," he said. "Prey is abundant and we have two new warriors; Boulderclaw and Eagletalon!" Flashpaw nearly choked; his brothers! "Also, Tinkerbreeze has moved into the nursery expecting my kits." Mothpaw wailed, she couldn't stand it. Her parents and her brothers, all in another Clan. Tadpolestar whipped his head around to find the source of the noise.

"Moth?" he gasped. "You're here? Where are your brothers?"

"Her name is Mothpaw," Dovestar said firmly. "She, Flashpaw and Fishpaw are all apprentices of ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan!" Tadpolestar scoffed. "I was hoping for them to go to a more suitable home when we left them. I want them back. They are my children!" Dovestar growled.

"It is not up for you to decide!" she hissed. "They are ThunderClan apprentices, very far along in their training for their age, and you will not have them!"

"The moon!" Littlecloud wailed, seeing clouds begin to cover it. "StarClan is displeased. The peace must remain!" Dovestar forced her fur to lie flat.

"This is a fight for another time," she agreed. She turned her head to address the Clans. "ThunderClan has had a good moon. Prey is plentiful and we are stronger than ever." Flashpaw could sense the hidden threat behind her words. _Stay away or face our fury! _"That is all."

Flashpaw was still in shock and barely paying attention as Mistystar and Heatherstar(A/N: Yes, Heathertail) made their reports. All he could think about that his parents wanted them back! Of course, he was happy, but he didn't want to leave his friends and foster family in ThunderClan. He was happy there. The walk back to camp held a stony silence, and he could hear cats whispering about him.

When they got back to camp, Dovestar jumped onto the highrock to make an announcement.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" she called. "Tadpolestar is the new leader of ShadowClan, and has made a shocking discovery." She paused, letting the cats quiet down. "Mothpaw, Fishpaw and Flashpaw are his kits. And he wants them back."

"I knew it!" Splotchpaw hissed. "They've probably been spying the whole time!"

"Yeah!" crowed Cedarpaw.

"Mothpaw's not all that bad..." Woodpaw muttered.

"Exile them!" Splotchpaw hissed. Redflame thunked him on the head with his paw, shooting him a death glare. Splotchpaw gulped and stayed quiet.

"I'd like to explain myself," Tadpolestar said, walking into the ThunderClan camp. Cats began hissing and unsheathing their claws. Leaders didn't normally walk into another Clan's camp uninvited.

"My mate and I couldn't take care of them when they were kits," he explained. "We were already struggling with our older kits, Boulder and Eagle. We had to get rid of them so we could all live. We knew the Clans would take care of them. May I please have my kits back? All of them?" Fallenpaw scooted closer to Flashpaw and pressed her pelt against his. Dovestar looked down sadly.

"Very well," she mewed.

"No!" Fallenpaw and Applepaw cried at the same time. "You can't do that!"

"Please don't make them leave!" Woodpaw pleaded, much to the displeasure of his brothers.

"You can't make them go!" Nutkit and Firekit growled.

"Yeah!" said Squirrelflame. "They've earned their place in ThunderClan!"

"And their training is getting along really well," Lillymist added in.

"They deserve to be with their father," said Dovestar. She turned to Tadpolestar. "You may take them." Tadpolestar flicked his tail, and Boulderclaw and Eagletalon stepped out from the bushes and nodded at their siblings. Boulderclaw picked up Mothpaw, Eagletalon Fishpaw, and Tadpolestar himself carried Flashpaw.

"Just so they don't escape," he muttered between his son's fur. They raced off through ThunderClan territory until they reached ShadowClan. There was a deep hole in the ground where Flashpaw assumed he and his siblings would be staying. The bottom had a tunnel that lead to a nice open space with three moss and feather nests, flax leaves covering the entire bottom of the tunnels to prevent water from coming in. There was a moss pad at the bottom, in which the three cats gently flung them into.

"You have now earned your warrior names!" Tadpolestar yowled. "Mothleap, Fishfrost, and Flashstrike!" ShadowClan cats eagerly called out their names, and Tinkerbreeze went into the den for a while to reunite with her kits. Mothleap and Fishfrost seemed perfectly happy. They didn't have many large connections in ThunderClan. They were happy to be with their family.

But not Flashstrike. He yearned to be with his friends and foster family back in ThunderClan. To be with Fallenpaw. Their dwellings had many ways to get out, so Flashstrike knew his father must trust him. A part of him wanted to stay. He sighed, there was no point in running. So he would just have to accept his fate and stay in ShadowClan.

*TimeSkip. Two Moons Later*

Flashstrike was running around in the pine forest with his new mate, Fallowbreeze, and his apprentice, Scamperpaw. They were on a border patrol along the ThunderClan border. He had begun to accept life in ShadowClan, and took a mate just to prove his loyalty. But in reality, Fallowbreeze was just a friend. When they reached the border, they met a ThunderClan patrol.

"Hello Flashpaw," Redflame greeted. The other cats on the patrol were Fallenpaw, Splotchpaw and Applepaw.

"It's Flashstrike now," he said, smiling. Splotchpaw's eye narrowed. "How about you guys?" he asked the three apprentices.

"Splotchclaw," his old enemy hissed.

"Applefrost," his sister's best friend purred.

"Fallenshadow," his love interest whispered quietly. Flashstrike smiled. Fallowbreeze's eyes darkened at the way his eyes lit up when he saw Fallenshadow. She could tell they had once been... a thing. To prove a point, she pressed up against Flashstrike and purred, seemingly happy for all of them. Fallenshadow's eyes darkened and she pressed up against Splotchclaw. At this, Flashstrike silently unsheathed his claws, then quickly sheathed them again. Splotchclaw just smirked at him.

Slowly, both patrols went their own way and headed back to their camps.

"You did a great job today," Flashstrike praised his apprentice. "Go feed the elders and get something to eat." He turned to Fallowbreeze. "I have to finish patrols and I'll be right back." He promised. Tadpolestar had made him deputy three sunrises ago, when the old deputy, Tornfoot, retired to the elder's den.

"I want Boulderstrike, Taluntuft, Lynxfur and Pebblefoot on the dawn patrol!" he called out. He then walked up to his father.

"Who's going to the Gathering tonight?" he asked.

"I was thinking you, of course, Fishfrost, I would bring Mothleap but she's expecting kits-"

"Who's?!" Flashstrike asked suddenly. Tadpolestar sighed.

"I don't know, must be some kind of forbidden relationship. But I'm her father, I won't let anyone find out. She said Grayclaw would act as their father." Flashstrike nodded, then waited for his father to continue. "Mallownose, Tigerheart, Flamewing, Scamperpaw, Bouncepaw and Pebblepaw, and Littlefoot and Swanpaw will be going as well, of course. Gather them up please, would you?" Flashstrike nodded and told all the cats that they were going. He then walked up to Fallowbreeze.

"Flashstrike," she mewed sweetly. "I'll need to be let off patrols for a little while."

"Why?" asked Flashstrike, not getting it, as always.

"You're kits need to be protected," she purred.

"Well alright, I suppo-" he stopped mid sentance, eyes bulging. He then purred louder than he had ever purred before. "Kits! Oh that's wonderful! Dawnflight will help you get situated in the nursery!" He nuzzled his mate before rushing off with the cats going to the Gathering. They were the first ones there!

Time went by and all the other Clans came in gradually. Flashstrike found himself scanning the sea of cats for ThunderClan, and more importantly, Fallenshadow. He saw her among her clanmates, staying close to a small white apprentice. Her apprentice, Flashstrike figured. He would have to share tongues with her later, after the announcements were made.

All the Clans were at peace for the moment, so this would be a long Gathering. He sat at the base of the Great Oak, where the other deputies sat. Lionblaze gave him a warm greeting, while Boundpelt and Streamstorm congradulated him.

Soon, the Gathering began, and all the cats began to quiet down.

"I shall start," Heatherstar yowled. She droned on about good prey and new kits; and so did Mistystar. Flashstrike pricked his ears when Dovestar began to speak.

"It has been a good moon for ThunderClan," she purred. "We have five new warriors. Splotchclaw, Woodtuft, Cedartalon, Applefrost and Fallenshadow. We have three new apprentices. Icepaw, Firepaw and Nutpaw." She paused to let cats cheer their names. "I will soon be moving to the nursery again, and in the time when I am in maternity leave, Lionblaze will take over." Congradulations were purred all around the clearing, and she motioned for Tadpolestar to begin.

"It has been a great moon for us as well!" he purred. "We have three new warriors, Fishfrost, Mothleap and Flashstrike." He paused for the cheering. "Flashstrike is ShadowClan's new deputy, being the mentor of our new apprentice Scamperpaw," he pasued again. "Mothleap could not be here tonight because she is expecting kits. And Flashstrike will soon be the father of Fallowbreeze's kits." At the news of kits, two pairs of eyes darkened and one lit up. Applefrost and Fallenshadow were upset while Woodtuft was grinning ear to ear.

The meeting was over, so cats dispersed to share tongues. Flashstrike walked out into the dense undergrowth, knowing very well _someone _would follow him. He was right, soon after he sat down, there was rustling in the bushes and a bristling Fallenshadow came in.

"How could you!?" she spat, her face stained with tears. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you!" Flashstrike protested. "Fallowbreeze is my best friend in ShadowClan, nothing more! My father said I needed to continue the bloodline, or I'd have to be punished. She was the most reasonable cat to choose!"

"How can I be sure I can trust you?" Fallenshadow asked, shaking.

"I know it'll take a while," Flashstrike began. "But please, give me a chance! Meet me at the abandoned twoleg nest tomorrow night. Please, for old time's sake."

"Alright," sighed Fallenshadow. "One night is all you have to prove to me. If I believe you, we can meet up regularly." Flashstrike dipped his head as he and Fallenshadow parted ways.

The walk back to camp was a long one. Flashstrike issued a morning border and hunting patrol, then went to the nursery.

"Hi Flashstrike," Fallowbreeze purred. "How was the Gathering?"

"Wonderful," he purred back. He licked her head and sat with her for a while, talking about how other cats were doing.

"I'm going to say goodnight to Mothleap then head in for the night," he sighed. "Love you."

"Love you too!" Fallowbreeze purred. Flashstrike then walked over to his sister.

"You're kits," he said quietly as she raised her head to greet him. "They're Woodtuft's, aren't they?"

"Yes," Mothleap sighed, making sure Fallowbreeze was asleep. "He liked me when we were apprentices in ThunderClan. You were just too daft to notice."

"I am not-"

"Yes you are," said Mothleap, smacking his head with her tail. "It took a full blown war between Fallenpaw and Applepaw for you to realize they both like you."

"Fallenshadow and Applefrost," he added in casually.

"And even with all of Woodtuft's flirting, you couldn't figure out he liked me," she pointed out. "Face it, you are clueless, like most toms. So I suppose your normal. But this is an area where it pays to be a little odd in. You've never been the smartest tom when it comes to relationships. But your intentions are good. Anyways, back to Woodtuft and me. The week after we came here, I was on border patrol and he saw me. We talked for a while, and he convinced me to meet up with him. He was still an apprentice, but I had finally begun to realize that I returned his feelings. So, naturally, I agreed. We met up every other night in the abandoned twoleg nest, and, after time, we became mates. I had wanted to tell him I was bearing his kits, but I had to move into the nursery. Which is why I was relieved that father announced it at the Gathering. I didn't want him to think I had been purposefully avoiding him... But enough for tonight, I'm tired, dear brother, and you should get some sleep too. You have an energetic apprentice to train and deputy duties to perform. Goodnight."

Mothleap tucked her paws under her chest and placed her tail over her nose and curled up to go to sleep. Fishstrike smiled to himself and padded to his nest. In ShadowClan, the deputy got a den all to himself. It was in a small cave right inbetween his father's den and the medicine cat den. He curled up in his soft nest of moss and feathers and fell asleep, already dreaming about meeting Fallenshadow.

* * *

**A/N: Told you! XD. Thanks again guys for reviewing. This is my longest chapter EVER in the history of ALL my stories! You're reviews encourage me to keep writing. Tell all your friends to come read and review this book. Thanks again for your support! If I get to 25 reviews I update again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter will have mixed emotions, like what I'm feeling. On the bright side, the guy I like slow danced with me. On the down side, my 5th grade spanish teacher died.**

**Edit A/N: Ok, the guy that I like doesn't like me. Prepare for a depressing chapter.**

* * *

Flashstrike's heart was racing as he rushed to meet up with Fallenshadow at the abandoned twoleg nest. He felt as if he hadn't seen her in _forever_! When, in reality, it had only been one sunrise. He skidded to a halt when he reached the incaving nest, fallen leaves flying into the air at their disturbance. A pair of wide green eyes blinked at him.

"Hi, Flashstrike," Fallenshadow whispered, creeping forward.

"Hi, Fallenshadow," Flashstrike returned. They sat there for a while, the stony silence continuing, until Fashstrike rushed forward and nuzzled his old friend.

"I - I missed you so much," he choked out, licking her fiercely. "But I couldn't betray my own father, even though he abandoned me, he's my kin... and I have to respect that... I only took a mate so ShadowClan would think I'm loyal, but my heart only has enough room for one cat. You're that cat, Fallenshadow." He could see drops of water sliding down Fallenshadow's cheek.

"I've missed you too," she sighed, the tears falling. "And, I forgot to tell you. You know the nights we spent out as apprentices?"

"Yeah," said Flashstrike, recalling the happy memories.

"Well, I'm pregnant with your kits..."

"Congradulations! I'm sur-" he broke off mid mew, eyes bulging. "M-m-mine? _My _kits?!" He almost couldn't believe his own ears he must have been dreaming. But reality suddenly crashed down upon him. "What will you tell your Clan?"

"I'll tell them Splotchclaw is the father," she mewed quietly. At this, Flashstrike's eyes darkened. "I mean, I know you absolutely hate him, but he's the only tom the Clan would think the kits belonged too..."

"You're going to let him believe that _our _kits are _his?_" Flashstrike repeated slowly. Fallenshadow sighed, then nodded.

"When the kits are old enough," she mewed quietly. "I'll take them here, and tell them who their real father is. I wouldn't want them to have such a harsh tom as Splotchclaw raise them... I want the best for our kits. Splotchclaw is becoming quite the lady killer in the Clans. He's taken several mates. I don't even know if that's allowed... but he's done it. He calls me his 'main' queen. Then there are others, Applefrost, Creamcloud, and Ivorywing." Flashstrike shook his head in disgust.

"Are they bearing kits?" he asked, concerned.

"All of them but Applefrost," said Fallenshadow. "Who is starting to show signs of pregnancy..." Flashstrike stared at her, mouth gaping open.

"Why would _Applefrost _do that?" he asked. "She seemed so intent on me... and _hated _him..."

"She saw it as some sort of revenge," Fallenshadow mewed simply. "For you breaking her heart."

"That's a load of foxdung," Flashstrike hissed. "What Splotchclaw is doing. Are there any kits, yet?"

"Yes," said Fallenshadow. "He had a previous litter with Ivorywing, Beetlepaw and Twistpaw."

"Twistpaw?" asked Flashstrike. "What a name..."

"Her hind paw it twisted slightly, but it doesn't affect her training, surprisingly," said Fallenshadow.

"How odd..." The two continued to talk for a while under the stars.

Mystery POV

"Come on!" I hissed, nudging the little apprentice to the eastern border. "We've got to meet up with our ally."

"Why do we have an ally in another Clan?" asked the apprentice, shivering from the cold of the night.

"There are many things you don't understand, _cripple_," I spat the word. The apprentice shrunk back.

"What can I do to make you proud of me!?" she pleaded.

"Go along with the plan," I purred silkily. "And let me get my revenge, then, I will be 150% proud of you." The young she cat got a determined look and nodded, picking up the pace. Soon, they were at the border, where a tom stepped out of the shadows.

"You came," I acknoledged.

"Of course I did," the other tom spat. "We need a stronger tom to lead than Flashstrike. You can attack at dawn, Tadpolestar and the medicine cats and the leaderes are meeting up at Fourtrees to arrange a 'special gathering'. Pfft, we warriors have no time for games."

"Agreed," I mewed, smiling evily. I nudged my daughter forward with my nose. "Here is my excuse, my... bait." He grinned.

"The more reason for you to come and fight, your _daughter_," he mewed. "I will be above the hollow if you ever need me durring the battle. I will pretend like I have gone hunting."

"Perfect," I purred. "I'll see you then." I then turned around and raced back to my camp.

*Regular 3rd Person: Next Morning*

Flashstrike was awoken by a battle cry. _Oh no! _ He thought. It must be ThunderClan, after all, Eagletalon _had _found one of their apprentices on the border last night.

"ThunderClan!" Flashstrike was surprised the battle call was lead by Splotchclaw. "Attack!"

Flashstrike was thrown into the midst of the fighting, when a scared voice called from behind him.

"Flashstrike!" It was Ripplepaw, the medicine cat apprentice. He had stayed behind from the meeting because he had a small cough - nothing to worry about, Littlecloud had said, just a little cough. "Fallowbreeze is kitting."

_Perfect timing, kits,_ he groaned inwardly. Just then a creamy tabby apprentice bit his paw and wouldn't let go. He rolled his eyes and flicked his paw, flinging the small she cat across the clearing. His eyes widened. _Nutpaw! _Firepaw heard his sister's yowl, and his eyes darkened, he charged at Flashstrike.

"I don't care if you were raised alongside us!" he hissed, slashing at Flashstrike's ear. "No one hurts my sister and gets away with it!" Flashstrike had a pained expression. He didn't want to do this. He growled and scored Firepaw along his back. Just deep enough to bring blood, not deep enough to scar or be fatal. Firepaw ran off yowling. Flashstrike then found himself nose deep in a battle with Toadstep. They were locked together, snarling and scratching.

It was then that Flashstrike heard a shreak from the nursery, followed by several sobs. He tossed Toadstep away to find Splotchclaw in the nursery, a bloody form of a kit in his jaws. It was a mini replica of Fallowbreeze. Two other kits were laying by the bloody form of their mother.

"You monster!" Flashstrike snarled, lunging at Splotchclaw.

"That's not all I did," Splotchclaw grinned, pointed at a bloody lump of light, scruffy gray fur. The light was gone from the brilliant blue eyes, and the once eager expression was turned to one of horror.

"No!" screamed Flashstrike. "Scamperpaw!" His gaze darkened immensly and he felt a tingling sensation arrising from his pelt. He ignored it, but Splotchclaw's eyes widened. He stalked forward and grabbed the tom by his throat, flinging him until he hit a tall tree across the clearing.

The fighting stopped when Flashstrike walked out. Completely stopped.

"What are you doing, Flashstrike?" asked Lionblaze.

"Giving this stinking tom what he deserves!" Flashstrike hissed. "He killed my daughter, my mate, and my apprentice! This load of foxdung deserves to _die!_"

"He killed a kit!?" Icepaw gasped in horror. "B-but Splotchclaw would never kill a kit and an apprentice. I-I'm h-his apprentice..."

"And a queen!" Nutpaw continued, horrified. "A queen who had just given birth to her kits!" Flashstrike nodded, and the tingling sensation grew more and more and more. Cats just stared, watching him. Storm clouds began to form overhead, and with a mighty hiss, Flashstrike channeled all his energy at Splotchclaw; forcing every shred of his hate upon him. The clouds above rumbled and hissed, rain beginned to fall.

Right before it happened, right before Flashstrike did something he didn't think was possible, he saw his reflection in a puddle. Little things of electricity were dancing along his pelt.

Just before he blacked out, he narrowed his eyes at Splotchclaw, and lightning errupted from the clouds ahead, hitting Splotchclaw directly in the chest.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's really short and crappy, but oh well. Fallowbreeze was irking me, so I had to kill her off. Same with Splotchclaw. But you haven't seen the last of him yet. I started crying when I killed Samperpaw off. I know you only saw her a couple of times, but she was starting to grow on me.**


End file.
